


Moment of Peace

by writerdot



Series: Disquietude [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: A quiet moment.





	

Every once in awhile, House knows it gets to be too much for his lover to handle. He's had his sick brother in his life for almost a year now, but the other members of his family still want to live in a pretty denial about it...which makes House want to round them up and lay into them for treating Wilson like they are--by leaving him to deal with a hard situation without their help.

On this particular night, however, Wilson has once again had enough. After yet another argument with his parents (he hasn't talked to the alcoholic jack-ass brother since the fight. good riddance to him, House thinks darkly), Wilson's sitting on the couch muttering to himself, though House thinks he could be talking to him. He isn't sure yet, so he levers himself up off the arm chair he'd planted himself in to watch the show, and sits down again next to Wilson. 

He bumps his shoulder, but doesn't wait for Wilson to look at him. "Look at it this way," House says. "You were finally comfortable to go without me last night. And it went really well, right?"

Wilson nods morosely. 

"Okay, then," House declares. "Think about that. Think about how well it went with Daniel and screw the rest of them."

"But they're my family," Wilson says softly, for the thousandth time.

"They aren't treating you like it," House counters. "And watching you get like this every time you talk to them is making me want to go kick their asses...then they would just have me arrested. Do you really want to bail me out of prison again? I mean, if that's a kink you need to work out, we can, but..."

Wilson doesn't smile, but he looks a little less like someone's kicked his cat. "Maybe."

"I'm right."

"You usually think you are."

"So should you."

Wilson finally smiles a little and leans sideways so he's against House's shoulder. House doesn't hesitate before he wraps his arm around Wilson for a hug. 

Wilson sighs. "Thanks."

House kisses the top of his head. "I can still go kick the-"

"No," Wilson interrupts. "That's okay. I appreciate the thought, though."

"All right. Offer still stands."

Wilson looks at him and smiles, this time it reaches his eyes. "I know."


End file.
